Antithesis
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Masa lalu Shintarou adalah antitesis untuk masa kininya. / future!canon / for allihyun's birthday /


**Antithesis  
****Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Kisaragi Shintarou/Tateyama Ayano. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: future!canon. specially dedicated for allihyun's birthday.

_(Masa lalu Shintarou adalah antitesis untuk masa kininya.)_

* * *

**blanket.**

Shintarou diselimuti oleh sesal, rindu, pedih, duka dan lara pada ratusan malam yang membekukan, dan dia ditemani mimpi-mimpi tak menyamankan kemudian terbangun dengan kesesakan—lantas pada siang harinya, dia tidak ingin keluar dan berkenalan pada siapapun lagi, hanya karena takut dia akan melukai lebih banyak orang.

Shintarou diselimuti kain persegi yang beraroma Ayano, dan mimpi-mimpinya bukan lagi gradasi kelabu yang menekan dada—lalu ketika dia bangun, seringkali dia mendapati Ayano terlelap di bawah tangannya dan dia mengisi paru-parunya sepenuh yang dia bisa dengan aroma Ayano—untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja.

* * *

**beverages.**

Shintarou terbiasa dengan sebotol soda untuk menjaga agar matanya tetap terbuka hingga memasuki dini hari untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari masa lalu yang dia coba singkirkan.

Shintarou selalu dihadiahi secangkir teh untuk kawan pengerjaan proyek-proyeknya, dan Ayano memastikan bahwa Shintarou tidak mendapat rasa teh yang sama di dua malam berturut-turut.

* * *

**found.**

Ayano yang ditemukan Shintarou di mimpi-mimpi buruk masa remajanya begitu kelabu, suram, dan berair mata, senyuman pedihnya membunuh kebahagiaan, suaranya lirih dan perih.

Ayano yang ditemukan Shintarou di masa dewasanya selalu terlihat segar dan hidup dan bernyawa dan dapat disentuh, juga selalu tersenyum tipis meski sebelum dia terbangun di bawah selimut yang sama dengan Shintarou.

* * *

**elation.**

Dahulu Shintarou meraup kegembiraan dengan mencari apapun di internet dan menyimpannya di folder yang tertata rapi sesuai jenis isi agar bisa dia buka ulang sesuai inginnya.

Sekarang Shintarou dapat membangun gunung kebahagiaannya dengan menyaksikan Ayano membuatkan puluhan bangau kertas untuk anak-anak di tempatnya bekerja.

* * *

**meaning.**

Shintarou dahulu sering merenungkan guna hidupnya yang dirasanya tak lebih baik daripada butir debu kecil di semesta, lewat menatap langit-langit kamar yang tak dipenuhi partikel cahaya.

Shintarou kini sering mempertanyakan arti-arti kehidupan di atas bantal sambil menghadap Ayano dan Ayano akan menjawabnya tanpa alpa memeluk jemari Shintarou.

* * *

**awaken.**

Ada malam ketika Shintarou terbangun dengan mimpi buruk, lantas dia disergap sunyi malam dan dikejutkan teriakannya sendiri, tetapi dia lega karena semuanya hanya mimpi.

Ada pula malam dengan mimpi-mimpi indah, dan Ayano membuatnya terjaga di pagi hari namun Shintarou tak keberatan mimpi indahnya berakhir—sebab mimpi itu terbawa ke dunia nyata, tepat di depannya.

* * *

**awake.**

Ada juga mimpi indah yang penuh bunga kebahagiaan yang bermekaran namun ketika dia terbangun, dia tidak bahagia karena malam begitu gelap dan tempat tidurnya terlalu dingin untuk dia huni sampai pagi nanti.

Ada juga mimpi-mimpi buruk yang membuatnya tercekik tetapi dia dibangunkan oleh Ayano yang menepuk pelan pipinya, dan mengantarkannya kembali kepada tidur yang lelap setelah mencium keningnya.

* * *

**afraid.**

Dahulu Shintarou takut untuk tidur di malam hari, karena dia tahu semakin banyak hal yang tidak bisa kembali esok hari.

Shintarou tidak lagi menakutkan banyak hal ketika ingin pergi tidur, karena dia tahu Ayano masih ada di hadapannya.

* * *

**chemicals.**

Bagai paru-paru yang tak lagi mampu bernapas namun mendambakan oksigen Shintarou merindukan Ayano.

Bagai puja tanaman pada air Shintarou mensyukuri keberadaan Ayano di sisinya.

* * *

**twilight.**

Shintarou memandang senja yang sunyi dari jendela. Ada Ayano namun jauh tak terkira. Ada Ayano namun kemudian hilang ditelan jingga. Ayano hanya khayalannya.

Shintarou menatap senja dari mata Ayano yang berbinar, mereka berdiri di ujung pelabuhan, dan Shintarou yakin senja inilah yang terindah sebab mata Ayano memberikan binar yang mengilaukan pada terbenamnya matahari.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: BEB ALLLLLL MET ULTAHHHHHHH HUHU MAAF KADONYA INI DOANG HUHU DAN PENDEK BANGET ;;;;;A;; tapi semoga suka ya dan semoga ulang tahunnya membawa lebih banyak berkah aamiin o/ (doa-doanya udah kan yaaa ahehehe)


End file.
